


Fallout 4: Goose Game Redux

by dytabytes



Category: Fallout 4, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: It's a beautiful day in the Commonwealth, and you are a horrible gooseOr: in which Nate is the Sole Human Survivor of Vault 111, but not the Sole Survivor Period.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Vault 111

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on a whim, and decided to post it because it felt like a complete standalone. Marked as incomplete for now, because I have some ideas on what might happen next, but nothing solid.

###  **to do:**

  


####  **\- wake up**

This one is a freebie. You don't have to do anything to complete it. One moment, you are not awake. The next, you are. 

Somewhere, an objective gets crossed off of a list.

_What is this, a duck?_

Big hands are holding you and lifting free of your chilly nest. They are warm and gentle, and you decide that you hate them. As soon as you have regained enough wherewithal to Flap and Honk, you do so. The human responds by yelping and letting go of you. You escape, feeling very proud of yourself as you speed away.

  


####  **\- get rescued (just this once)**

Minutes later, you meet an insect that is Much Too Large. When you hiss at it, it hisses back. The following tussle is a riot of limbs and beaks and flying feathers. It is broken up by a loud 'bang', at which point the insect flops over.

As you strut about its corpse in spite, you recognize that the Human with the Hands has arrived and is holding a gun. After a quick situational analysis (geese are good at those), you decide that maybe you misjudged it at first. 

"Honk!" You honk.

_Well, I guess it's you and me, Ducky._

The human attempts to pat your head. You snap your beak at its fingers. 

_Woah! Okay, I got it. Personal bubble._

The human starts walking down the hall. You waddle behind it, pleased to have asserted your dominance.


	2. Sanctuary Hills

####  **~~\- escape the vault~~ **  


  


####  **\- make the robot butler scream**

This one is easy. The robot is an anxious, overeager ball of excitement the moment it recognizes your human. It rushes about making all sorts of noises. None of them are honks, so you absolutely do not care about them. 

Your human wanders upstairs with it, and you let the two of them go, content in the knowledge that you can summon him back if you make enough racket. Your human is good at Killing Bugs, but terribly annoying when it comes to exploring. It keeps trying to take things away from you, shouting things like “ _Hey, give that back!”_ and “ _You don't have the fingers to use a pipboy!”_

You scoff internally. So what if you don't have fingers? As if being able to use something means you can't enjoy it's shininess.

Case in point: all of these items in the kitchen drawers. They're uniform in size, silver and gleaming. You pull a few of them out and toss them on the floor, trying to decide which one would be best to take with you. That's when a godawful racket starts behind you.

_Good heavens!_

You turn your head. The robot is floating in the doorway, looking somehow aghast even though it doesn't have a face. You cock your head at it. It lights part of itself on fire. How rude! You consider dropping the shiny in your mouth and honking in reprimand. 

_Cogsworth, no!_

The only reason why you don't is that your human shouts at it in your stead, stopping it from singing your feathers.

_But sir! It got into the silver!_

_I know, I know, but he didn't damage anything, right?_

_He, sir?_

_It feels weird calling him “it”, and he's ornery enough to be a he... Anyway, Cogsworth, if the duck wants a knife, I think we're gonna have to let him keep it._

_But sir! That was a wedding gift!_

_Heck, really? Huh… May as well get some use out of it, then. Seeing as how we’re not gonna be entertaining company anytime soon._

What a useful human. It seems to be fending off the robot in your defense. You're so glad you brought it with you! 

In fact, you're pleased enough that you allow it and the robot to gather up most of the cutlery back into the drawers.

You still keep the best one, of course. Your human deserves a reward, sure, but a goose has standards.

_Two hundred years with not a single piece of the kitchenware lost to unsavoury thieves, only to be brought low by poultry!_

_Don't get your britches in a bunch. Ducky here has a short attention span. He'll drop the thing when he finds something prettier. I'll bring it back when he does._

As the human and the robot mutter to each other, you decide that this knife will be your favourite item for a Long, Long time.

#### 

  


####  **\- strike it rich**

  


####  **\- find a four-legged friend**

  


####  **\- go on a museum tour**


End file.
